pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team VoSway FoW-Sc
This build is to complete Fissure of Woe after nerf in the quickest time possible by using two Shadow Form Assassin and a Shadow Form Ranger to split. The main team uses a Vow of Strength Dervish which have Farmers Scythe and a MoP to spike groups of foes. It requires a full consumable set to work. Overview * / Main Tank * / Terra #1 * / Terra #2 * / Terra #3 * / VoS Spiker * / EoE Ritualist * / MoP * / Healer Terras Main Tank prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 ear=12of Distress@17Form@17of Earth@13Block@10OptionalBattle Standard of Honor@Armor@13Charge@17/build Optionals * or Equipment *'Armor:' full Blessed Insignias with runes of Attunement. Superior Vigor rune. *'Weapons:' A shield whit Armor+10 vs. Slashing Damage and Heal +45(while of Enchanted) Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Earth@13. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Also maintain [of Distress@17. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal, balling method or a method for getting unstuck. *Use [Battle Standard of Honor on all spikes, so the Dervish do extra damage. *Call [Battle Standard of Honor after you finish balling mobs to signal the rest of the team that you ready. *Use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy to counteract the speed loss from [of Earth@13. Terra #1 Slaves/ToS prof=R/A sha=12 exp=12+1+3of Distress@15Form@15Escape@15OptionalStabilityDefense@19OptionalCharge@15/build Optionals * or * or Equipment *'Armor:' full Blessed Insignias with runes of Attunement. Superior Vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 2 different sets of shield, both should have +30HP mod or +45HP while enchanted mod (recommended)and either Armor + 10(vs Piercing) and Armor + 10(vs Slashing) Usage *Maintain [Form@15 and [of Distress@15. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. Use [Escape@15 for faster run and damage reduce. Also use [Block in heavy mob areas. Use [Sanctuary as selfheal. *Use [Stability for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@15 as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. *Aggro mobs, then use [Stability and then use [Defense@19 *You need to use Golden Eggs Candy Corn to become Shadow Form at Attribut 15 for perma SF. Bottle of Grog and a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy Terra #2 Cave/Khobay prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 ear=12of Distress@17Form@17Escape@17Optionalof ConcentrationBattle Standard of HonorArmor@13Charge@17/build Optionals * or Equipment *'Armor:' full Blessed Insignias with runes of Attunement. Superior Vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 2 different sets of shield, both should have +30HP mod or +45HP while enchanted mod (recommended)and either Armor + 10(vs Piercing) and Armor + 10(vs Slashing) Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Distress@17. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. *Use [Escape for faster run and damage reduce. *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use [Charge@17 as a self-heal or a method for getting unstuck. *Use [of Concentration@0 before activating [Form@17 while in the spider cave. *Use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy Terra #3 Menzis/Mage prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 ear=12 air=3of Distress@17Form@17Am Unstoppable!"Battle Standard of HonorArmor@13Him"Speed@4Charge@17/build Equipment *'Armor:' full Blessed Insignias with runes of Attunement. Superior Vigor rune. *'Weapons:' 2 different sets of shield, both should have +30HP mod or +45HP while enchanted mod(recommended)and either Armor + 10(vs Piercing) and Armor + 10(vs Slashing) Usage *Maintain [Form@17 and [of Distress@17. This only works when Essence of Celerity is up. *Clear the camp on the western edge of the Great Battle Field for Kromril the Eternal to spawn. *Destroy the Priest of Menzies *Deliver the unholy text to Kromril the Eternal *Run back to Forge and wait for Terra #1 to send and boost the mage whit [Speed@4 *Kill the Shadow Lord *Use [Am Unstoppable!" for Abyssals, and Shadow Warriors (If your health is below 50%). *Use a speed boost consumable e.g. Birthday Cupcakes or Blue Rock Candy Main Team VoS Dervish prof=D/A earthprayers=12+1+3 myst=12+1 sha=3of Strength@17Aura@13OptionalCharge@4Scyth@1Cloak@17Regeneration@17Optional/build Optionals * or * or Equipment *'Weapons:' Zealous Scythe for better energy management. *'Armor:' full Windwalker Isignia with a Rune of Superior Vigor and Rune of Vitaea Usage *Follow close behind the necro, but do not deaths charge in until he pings his target, press T to select his target before using death's charge. *On spikes, use [of Strength@17 →[Aura@13 →[am Unstoppable!" → [Charge@4 → [Scyth@1 *Use [Cloak@17 for block in heavy mob. *Use [Regeneration@17 to cured conditions. MoP prof=N/M cur=12+1+3 soul=8+1 dom=10of Superiorityof Pain@17Panic@10Armor@17Barbs@17Vanguard Assassin SupportFeast@10Optional/build Optionals * to get UA from the Monk or Equipment *'Weapon:' *'Armor:' Full Survivor Insignia with a Superior Vigor. Usage *When choosing a target do not choose the nearest target by pressing 'c' or '|'. Select a target in the centre of the group of balled foes, ensuring it is not a monk. *For most spikes, cast [of Superiority [of Pain@17 [Panic@10 then [Armor@17. *For leftovers or single foes,cast [Barbs@17 → [Vanguard Assassin Support → [Him" *Use [Feast@10 to remove Blind from the Dervish. *Use Ebon Vanguard Assassin to clear traps away so Dervish do not get blinded, crippled or take damage from the traps. EoE Ritualist prof=Rt/R Cha=12+1+3 bea=10 Spa=8+1 rest=2Weapon @17of Spirit@17Bloodsong@17Rage@17Optionalof Extinction@11Spiritsof My Flesh@3/build Optional * or Equipment *'Armor:' Full Survivor Insignia with Superior Vigor *'Weapons:' 40/40 Channeling wand and offhand, defensive set for forge and forest (caster weapon and a shield) Usage *Should maintain [Weapon@17 on Dervish. *Use [Spirits to ensure [of Extinction@13 is in range, on spikes. *Use Ritualist spirits to absorb damage, cause extra damage and kill leftover enemies after spikes in forest/parts of forge. Spirits can also block the door in front of Rastigan. If EoE is recharged, put spirits in front of door, and then cast EoE back a bit. Healing Monk prof=Monk/Elementalist heal=12+1+3 divine=12+1OptionalKiss@17Spirit@17Hex@17of LifeParty@17of Lesser Energy@0Aura@14/build Optional * or Equipment *'Armor:' Survivor or Radiant Insignias a Rune of Superior Vigor and Runes of Vitae. *'Weapons:' +20% enchantments weapon Usage * Remove hexes with [Hex@17 * Use [of Lesser Energy for e-management * Use [Spirit@15 on Dervish before fight will start = See also = *Guide:Manly Spike *Necro Damage *10 minute run (CURRENT World Record - T4Way, POST Shadow Form/Silver/Candy Nerf) *Full Video Guide